collide
by Ducky275
Summary: Hawke and Cousland Warden groups meet. follows outline of Origins but changed a lot.
1. Chapter 1

Bioware owns.

The border of the wilds now in sight the relief passing through everyone's minds. The thick fog that covered the Korcari wilds was all but enjoyable. Every step was degrading sending shivers through everyone's body's, boots can only hold so much water out. "Thank the maker, any more time walking through here and I was going to make Fenris give me a piggy back ride." Isabela smirked as she continued to move through the thick water." You think life is hard for you Ravani? I chest hair is sticking out so much from the cold water your lucky it does not poke your eyes out." Exhaled Varric the cold was getting to everyone, nothing would make the group happier than to get out of the cold, wet, smelly wilds. Past the wilds was a forest, the trip to the dalish was not an easy one but they were not going to complain now that solid dry land was in store for them after so much time in the wilds.

" Do we even know what direction we plan to go once in the Forest ?" Hawke turned her head hoping for an answer from her companions.

"Well since we are heading towards the Dalish I would suggest that we head north. " Said Isabela as the group came to a stop.

"The dalish are in the south Isabela." Rolling his eyes Fenris had them onlyland on Hawke hoping to hear the plan for their next move.

"may the maker be our guide." As Sebastian put his two hands together and prayed, Anders let out a loud sigh and shifted in his position. " well we are not getting anywhere by standing here. And the water is sitting in my boots, I mine as well go run in the woods." The thought of Anders jumping through the flowers in a meadow made Hawke chuckle.

Varric let out a small breath as he grabbed his forehead with his fingers and rubbed back and forth "careful your dress does not ride up. Would not want to see those tidy widys there blondie."

Hawke took a quick glance through the woods and licked her lips as she tried to ponder over what to do.

" Well either way we need to make sure that the way is clear so Varric, Sebastian and the very eager wood runner Anders why don't you guys make sure the way is clear and see if maybe there is a clearing where we can make camp." After thinking of their numbers Isabela and Fenris as well as herself would be enough in case anything tried to attack them.

Anders, Sebastian and Varric headed deeper into the forest Hawke watching her friends walk into the woods, she slid on her heal and turned to her other two companions.

" Blue ?, No, Green? , No." Isabela was never going to give up was she, the color of Fenris's under garments was never a topic to boring for Isabela. "pink!" Hawke covered her mouth in hopes to hold her laughter, but it did not help she burst out laughing Fenris opened his mouth to say no until the realization of the color she has just said his face went to a complete scowl.

" seriously?" his left eyebrow raising only to make her feel stupid but this only made her want to know more.

"well children think we can get back to the task at hand?" as Hawke raised her arm and reached into her pack to grab her map.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile..<p>

" and this is the part where we are shocked to discover that you have never had a friend your entire life." Spat Alistair as he continued to move through the trees.

" I can be friendly when I wish, tis not sensible to waist that on people to whom does not have a brain to comprehend it."

Alistair turned his head to shoot her a glare that could kill, before he could return a remark Zevran put his hand behind to silence them as he stared through the bush to clearing. Sten turned to look though the clearing to see three men entering. His boots now shifting in the grass. It had been so long sense there last fight and was eager. Zevran started to form a simple plan, he lowerd his hand to his side and motioned for Morrigan to follow him. Running through the right side of the woods to the side of the clearing Morrigan following quickly behind him.

Alistair and Sten waiting patiently for the signal to rush in.

Samantha and Leliana decided to go look for their rest of their companions, Samantha was now comfortable with the advice that Leliana had given her of the relations between Alistair and herself. She revealed the rose that he had picked her but once he went to kiss her they were interrupted by Morrigan yelling at Alistair for hiding a dirty sock in her pack. The witch truly did have the worst timing.

* * *

><p>"Sebastian if your parents had a chased marriage they would not have had three sons! " Yelled Anders as they entered the clearing.<p>

" And this is me telling you Anders my parents would never do such a disturbing thing."

The boys continued to argue, Varric started to laugh, he turned his head to look at them.

Shhhhh. A few flashes appeared in front of them before Sebastian could react a dagger was now pressed to his neck. Varric's arm jolted back his hand begging for Bianca to be in its grasp. The blond elf waved his finger back and forth as he made clicking sounds with his tong, a large smirk made its way across Zevran's face.

" I would put that down if I where you my short little friend." Whispered Zevran,

"fuck." Varric slowly lower his arm's, one on both sides of in head in surrender, he glared at the blond elf. A large shadow slowly started to grow past Anders as all three of their eyes went wide with fear. What the hell is that would be what Varric was thinking if he had not almost pissed himself.  
>" sorry boys but I remove the weapons now. " said Alistair, as the three men placed there weapons on the ground. Morrigan went moved swiftly in front of the men and picked up there weapons,<p>

Anders slowly began to panic, they needed help or he feared that this may be the end for their lives. Before he could even think of what to do at the top of his lungs " HAWKE!"

This made them all jump, pissed about giving away their position Morrigan hissed and walked behind Anders. Another wave of fear hit Anders he would have casted a spell but they now held his other companions with blades. She slowly came closer to his ear, he could feel her breath now in his ear.

" Big mistake mage. " Anders legs quickly gave out as his vision went black. He collapsed to the ground.

" Morrigan! What did you do to him!" Alistair face turned as he questioned her.

" tis only a minor spell to make him sleep calm down. Dim witted Idiot. " she sighed as walked over to stand behind her companions.

" Either way, we don't know who these people are, they have done nothing wrong! " he spat at Morrigan as she bent the knee beside the now fallen mage.

" Twould seem you should be more worried to whom he yelled for." She sneered as the thought now occurred to Alistair. Who was he calling for?

* * *

><p>As Hawke, Fenris and Isabela continued to walk towards their companions. Isabela and Hawke chatted but Fenris ears started to twitch at the sounds ahead. Without a thought he placed his arm around Hawke's waist as he pulled her to a stop. The heat started to grow across Hawke's face as she looked up at his face to see his eyes fixed on the road ahead. "HAWKE!" She turned her head so fast that she almost hurt herself.<p>

Hawke turned to look at Fenris before her body was ripped from his hand. She bolted into the tree's running towards the sound of her name. Fenris immediately charged after her, Her legs trying to move faster than her body would allow. Small twigs clawed at their faces she continued to run full speed. Hawke continued to run as her eyes scanned the clearing she noticed the four people surrounding her friends. She swiftly came leaping out of the bushes. She slammed right into the man with blonde hair and sent his falling to ground her along with him. She quickly landed on his chest and pushed her dagger to his throat. Hawke gasped for air as she panted.

" Move.. and I kill you." Alistair knew what was best for him and remained perfectly still. Sten quickly removed his sword at the sight of two more people bursting from the forest.

Fenris weapon in hand and Isabela stoped immediately once seeing the blond elf who had a knife to Sebastian throat and with Anders down they could not put it to chance. Hawke took this moment to quickly look around, she saw Anders sprawled across the grass. She finally let out the breath that she did not know she was holding. Fenris's eyes quickly landed on Hawke who was now sitting on top of a rather large blond man. Hawke's brilliant green eyes were scanning the man under her she continued to press her dagger to his throat her black hair sweeping across the other side of her face and back that landed at the end of her breasts her clear beautiful face now covered with anger. his blood slowly started to boil. He wanted her off of him. "What did you do to him!" after getting no reply her anger exploded. " let them go! Or Blondie here is going to get it!" yelled Hawke. Her anger was everything but quiet when it came to her friends being threatened but a sleazy women only laughed.

" Well t'would seem we are on the same page then." Morrigan chuckled as she motioned her eyes to Zevran who was holding Sebastian by the throat. Hawke glared at the women her ill humor was not going to fly for Hawke "Listen here Skank!"

" WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" screamed Samanatha as she charged forward, not bothering to pull out her daggers, she did not want to make this any worse. Everyone turned to look at the two women now running across the field. Hawke quickly flinched as she pressed harder on the man beneath her but she made sure not to hurt him. "Alistair! Wait please don't hurt him!" the girl placed her hands in a halting move in front of her.

" Will someone please tell me what the fuck is going on! ?" yelled Hawke. That has seemed to get everyone's attention Alistair was starting to grow tired of the dagger being pressed to his throat. And took to the chance to get them out of this complicated situation. He swallowed and cleared his throat Everyone quickly turned to look at Alistair who was still being pressed to the ground by Hawke.

" please don't kill me for saying this, but I think this was a big misunderstanding. We thought for a moment you where going to attack us so we thought we would act, but i promise we have no intentions of harming anyone, you friend is just in a deep sleeping spell. "

Hawke quickly turned to the girl standing only a few feet away as she glanced at Hawke. Hawke took this moment to study the strange women. She was only slightly taller than herself, her long blond hair fell to the small of her back and had a small wave to it, along with some freckles on her checks she had a very clean and beautiful face, her blue eyes now scanned over Hawke's face as she spoke.  
>" okay I think that maybe this would be easier to talk if everyone let each other go." Suggested Samantha.<p>

Hawke new that there was no other way; she knew she would have to be the first, she always had to be the bigger man. She let out a large sigh as she flipped her leg over the man and stood. Moments later everyone let their victims go. Hawke landed beside Anders she pushed his very heavy body overm as she scanned his face. She moved her hand and placed it gently on his head. The discomfort clearly showing when Fenris shifted " Morrigan" said Alistair as she shot her glance no other words where needed. The witch's hands moved as her fingers turned blue, placing her hands by her side she turned to stand behind Samantha and Alistair who were now hugging. Anders let out a large cough. He quickly shot up into a sitting position. He scanned the area and found her" You bitch! " Anders immediately raised his arm back as his hand built fire. " Anders NO!" Hawke grabbed his arm and pulled it down. " Hawke they tried to kill us !" Ander spat. Hawke nodded, " calm down Anders we are just going to talk, are you alright? " she pushed some of the hair out of his face and slowly off to the side, he gave her a nod as he let out a large sigh.

Hawke raised both knee's to a squatting position, when a rough hard hand grabbed hold of her arm and gently pulled her up, she turned to face her helper. Fenris looked at her as she placed her hands on his chest. He let go of her arm and dipped his head a little lower as he lifted her chin for approval. He looked at her , his eyebrow slowly lifting into a questioning stance. She nodded for approval and he let her go. Hawke turned to face the strange group.

" so um I believe some introductions may perhaps be in order. " Hawke said with an innocent look on her face. She slowly stepped forward and extended her hand to the women.

" I name is Hawke, I am the leader of this is Merry band of misfits."

Samantha smirked at the comment and moved forward and placed her hand in the welcoming warm one that Hawke had extended.  
>" A pleasure to meet you Hawke, my name is Samantha, and I guess you could say these are my misfits as well."<p>

As they motioned there connected hands, a smile grew on both of their faces. For this was only the beginning.


	2. Chapter 2

Bioware owns

_It's mostly going to be from Hawke's point of view just thought I would toss that out there! _

Every day you think of how you got here, what decisions you made that put you in this situation. How things could different if you would have been smarter, faster, stronger. You start to wonder who might be alive if you were somehow better. How much easier would this all be if you we're all still here? People can disappear so fast and everyone tells you "there was nothing you could do." But how much of that is true? Getting too know people and getting attached only makes you weaker because when they are gone the more you have to lose. So take you're steps carefully.

"So tell me Hawke, why would a group as ah.. unique as this be traveling through the Brecilian forest? " Samantha asked as she took a long look around each person standing behind Hawke. Hawkes eyebrows shot up at the words of her group being called unique as she laid her eyes on the large man.. thing standing more to the left of Samantha.

Hawke let out a very faint laughter,

" I am surprised to hear this coming from the leader of a group as _**Unique **_as yours." she said with a large emphasis on the words previously used by Samantha

" But all the same we are actually trying to find the Dalish camp. We we're sure they are just beyond the other side of the forest but we got a little side tracked.."

Samantha and Alistair both exchanged glances before breathing out heavy in amazement of the coincident.

"As I ask what it is that inquires to find the Dalish?" The manners thought Hawke, mother would love this girl. Hawkes eye brows went down into a clenched form as she thought of her mother. This only leads to a chain reaction to think of her family. What family... She quickly shot her head to the side to hopefully vanish the wave of emotions seeking entrance into her head.

"Well long story short we have to deliver an amulet to someone, I promised a..friend? " squinted Hawke as she questioned her logic. "Yeah sure cause you know it's every day that dragons become your friends." Mumbled Varric, He could hear the little squeaks coming from Isabela's mouth as she tried to contain herself.

"well it just so happens that we are heading to the Dalish as well. "

She could not believe her luck, it was as if fate was finally throwing her a bone. She knew they were lost but she was too proud to let her companions know that.

" I hope you don't mind me asking why you seek the Dalish ? they are not the most common site to see." Asked Hawke.

" Oh I see, We are on business as well. We are grey Wardens. We are actually going to the Dalish to ask for aid in the coming war against the darkspawn. " Finished Samantha GREY WARDENS ! You have got to be kidding me. "Wait, Wardens? Shit guys, way to pick you're targets. Not too much of a death wish or anything!" Hawke sneered as she turned with a look of shock to her group. As she turned her head she noticed Samantha. Hawke thought of how lucky she was that she decided to speak with this girl standing in front of her. Yet Hawke looked over the young pretty girl standing in front of her she could not see her as a killer. Hearings about their task made Hawke feel as if there task was a minor one. Building an army, all Hawke had thought about was where to sleep. This woman was thinking of uniting lands together and building a force to save all of Ferelden. Is that all? Though Hakwe to herself.

Alistair thought of where they were. And his puzzled thought revealed itself

"Um my apologies Hawke, but said you were heading towards the Dalish correct? " Hawke gave him a confusing nod.

"well um you do know that you are heading the wrong direction yes?" Alistair question smiling the whole time. Fenris also grew a smirk as he noticed Hawke was embraced and nervous as he saw her left foot move up and down the back of her lower right leg, nipping at her lip as she let of a huff.

"Like I said we got side tracked …" replied Hawke.

" That's a little bit of an understatement don't you think Hawke? " Anders huffed, as everyone giggled at the previously made statement. Anders made a sharp glance over to the witch who was watching him with great anger. He rolled his eyes as he thought of how much he wanted to yell at the witch. I could just fry her eyebrows? He thought of many amusing things he could do. This put his mind at ease as he slowly let the conversation going on completely fly over his head.  
>"To be honest we are not too sure where the Dalish are from this point." Answered Hawke trying to recover from Anders previous comment.<p>

" Well I don't see a reason why you guys could not follow along, do you ?" Alistair gave Samantha a small nudge on the side of the arm. She arched her head to the side to glance at Alistair. The childish smile playing gently on his lips.

" As long as there are no more blades held to your throat I can't think of a reason why not. " Smirked Samantha as she crossed her arms and aimed her eyes to Hawke.

Hawke's lips parted as she exhaled but her words we're immediately cut off by none other than the dark headed mage.  
>Morrigan hissed as the Scowl grew across her face.<p>

"Wow, look at her brood Ravaini think her and the elf will get along? " added Varric before Samantha could give her impute. Hawke immediately noticed the anger that spread across the witches face.

Hawke sighed as she rubbed her forehead almost ashamed of her companions.

" Could we? That would be greatly appreciated. " Hawke's check's flushed as she smiled.

The amusement clearly showing on her face. Hawke was secretly thanking the maker for finally giving her and her companions some kind of luck over the last few days.

" Sense we will be traveling together, you should be introduced properly." Hawke suggested as she directed the attentions to her companions.

" Blondie over here is Anders, this is Sebastian, shorty over here Varric, and Isabela is the very well dressed person over there, and this is Fenris. " Everyone seemed to nod from Samantha's end as her smile grew. It Seemed as if Samantha and Hawke we're both very pleased as there smile's grew every time they looked at each other.

Samantha motion her hand as she went through her companions.

" This giant over here is Sten, this is Zevraa"

Before she finished Zevran swiftly carried himself over in front of Hawke. Immediately bent the knee and grasped her hand

"enchanté " As he placed a quick peck on her hand. Hawke giggled as he rose

"It shall be exciting and a pleasure to travel with you my dear. Mostly pleasure" His mouth grew into a large smirk as he winked. Hawke's face at the moment went tomato red. She bit down hard on her lip.

A very faint but still affective growl came from Fenris. Zevran picked up on this a large devilish side smirk made it ways across his face. He then spun on his foot in the midst of turning he laid another wink for Fenris.

"Oh man I like him " Whispered Isabela to Varric

Fenris's Brooding went into high gear. He planned to himself that if he must travel with them he planned to keep Hawke far away from the charming blond elf. Samantha cleared her throat as Zevran made his way behind Sam.

"This is Lelianna " The bright faced red head bent her neck to low nod, " A pleasure to meet all of you." Her bright smile was very welcoming.

" and this is Alistair " He stepped forward and motioned his hand forward.

" Sorry about the tackle " said Hawke apologetically, with a small shy smile hiding in the corner of her mouth.

Alistair began to laugh as her hand. " It's fine truly, but from now on could we keep the swooping to a minimum ? " This made a few people laughed as she gave him a confirming nod.

" And this is Morrigan. " Samantha knew that Morrigan was going to be very intolerable with these people hanging around them for the next while. " Hello Morrigan " Hawke said clearly so that the Mage could hear he kind tone. The withes eyes shot up at the speaker. She remained silent. Yeah I guess I deserve that one. Calling her a skank does not really get you well liked. Thought Hawke as she rubbed the back of her neck.

They took some time to discus and plan. Later the entire group was unloading there packs and setting up for the night, Introductions are sweet and kind. But Hawke and her group did not plan on staying long with a strange group. Hawke liked Samantha the kind charm was enough for them to keep order between there groups but the trip to the Dalish was not a short one. This should be very interesting from here on out.


	3. Chapter 3

Bioware owns

The floor rumbled with anticipation, each pebble being tossed into the air to come crashing down. The motions repeated over and over as the tension became to rise. It became louder and heavier. Her feet fumbled as she tried to keep her balance. Her eyes clenched together, set on the horrified headed figure making its way up the slanted hill. She was not granted the satisfaction of the moments going by quickly, although it came charging up the hill each second felt like an eternity. The left overs of the previously deceased that it had consumed with it's never ending lust for blood, shot out from its mouth as it roared with fury. The cold hard soil rubbed against her clothes, sending pain shooting through both arms. Her lungs begged for air after she had violently thrown herself to the ground to avoid the monstrous point that the beast had set itself towards. She could hear nothing but the loud ringing that hounded in her head. Laying there, attempting to regain her consciousness, her body finally started to respond. Aveline sprawled across the ground along with Bethany by a small boulder to her far right. The high pitched sound in her ear started to clear not completely but just enough for her to hear a blurry version of the desperate cries of her name. Thrashing her head side to side, the sudden occurrence that the cries where being held behind her. Unaware of the bolt of energy that had made its way through her damaged body she placed her hands under her neck and pushed, raising her head and leaning her body against her shoulder giving her a better view of her surroundings. Scanning the area she found them. His arms wrapped around her as they continued to scream. To her there mouths moved but very little sound came out. The giant monsters fist then raised into the air. The blood on her top lip became to leak into her mouth, a previously earned mark from a darkspawn. She could taste the blood, it pained her to concentrate. Its fist came crashing down, one final time her name was screamed; perfect and clear. No longer ringing in her ear the scream sank right into the pit of her stomach. Although she could hear it she went completely numb she would never hear that scream again. Nothing stopped it; nothing held the enormous amount of force that had been placed upon them. Retracing its fist to its body she laid her eyes on them. They both laid there in the pit of their own blood. It pooled as it began to infect the dress that her farther had given to his lovely wife as well as the blood stained hair that belonged to her sibling. Scent of smoke held across Ferelden from the terrorized villages the dark skies that followed along it. She took this in without knowledge. Her throat lit on fire from her sudden realization of what had just happend, tears tore at her eyes and where set free. Bethany screamed and extended her hand towards them. A large scream of darkspawn emerged from the distance. The loud scream became louder and louder, it became to envelope her.

" Hawke!" He said in a loud voice, his hands gripping each one of her arms as he shook her.

Her eyes snapped open at the moment, she saw him then as she let her dream clear from her mind and take in reality. She could see his muscular arms leading the grip that is placed firmly on her arms but yet car fully to not hurt her. The markings sketched in his skin and the soft white hair that fell so perfectly along his face gave her comfort. Her throat still on fire, and mouth arms then bursted from his grasp to snake around his neck in a tight embrace. "Fenris" she sighed into his ear. His ears twitched as he felt her hot breath on his skin. He adapted quickly and placed hands on her lower back. He took this moment to take in her scent, the intoxicating smell of lavender and honey that allured him in every way possible. He knew she felt terror but he could not help but take a part of pleasure in the fact that it meant she wanted to be close to him.

"Hawke it was only a dream, you're alright" he hushed into her neck , she then pulled back. Both of their green eyes focused on each other speechless.

"Fenris how many times must I relive it ? " the pain practically screaming from her eyes. Fenris knew that every night Hawke had not dreams but memories that she would relive and it caused her to panic into a sweat most nights, he had to wake her up the thrashing and yelps that came from her that he had never seen or heard before after every night that they had traveled with their bedrolls but this one seemed to be very vivid for her. Hawke had forgotten their surroundings. She weaved her head to side Varric, Anders and Sebastian fast asleep snug in there bed rolls around fire, Isabela laid leaning on her elbow as she watched the show being presented in front of her. Hawke let out a sigh as Isabela whistled to the two holding each other. Izzy gave Hawke a questioning look not one that had needed words as Hawke returned her with a reassuring nod. She then gave Fenris a flirtatious wink, Fenris who still had his arms around Hawke growled. Isabela giggled as she tucked herself back into the warmth of her bedroll.  
>"Night children" Said izzy as she quickly became very still and motionless. They both retuned there attention back to each other. Hawke retracted her arms she proceeded to open her bed roll wider and tap with her gentle hand. Fenris's eyebrow went up in question as he was unsure if she truly wanted him to sleep there.<p>

" Please?" she pleaded Fenris slide himself on the bed roll and laid on his back not expecting Hawke to place her arm over his chest and squeeze close to him. Fenris raised his arm and she rested her head on the arm that now rapped around her waist. The heat radiated threw the bedroll as they sunk into each other more enjoying the scents and comfort of each other. Fenris began to stoke Hawke's silky hair that fell so perfectly to the mid-section of back, She smiled in comfort, Hawke began to drift into a sleep she thought of the other group that laid only a few yards away from them, Hawke thought of each one of them as she finally let the sleep take her.


End file.
